gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Admiral
COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 COLOR SET 10 COLOR SET 11 COLOR SET 12 COLOR SET 13 COLOR SET 14 COLOR SET 15 COLOR SET 16 COLOR SET 17 }} |flags = |modelname = admiral |handlingname = ADMIRAL |textlabelname = ADMIRAL |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Admiral is a 4-door executive sedan featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Dundreary in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the car assumes the form of a compact executive car, resembling a 1982-1993 Mercedes-Benz 190, with a front fascia similar to the larger W123 and the rear inspired by a BMW 3 Series E30. In GTA San Andreas, it appears to feature a minor 1990s facelift, although in reality, at this point of time, the 190 was replaced by the newer Mercedes-Benz W202 C-Class. The design remains unchanged throughout 3D Universe. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Dundreary Admiral sports a completely different design with no reminiscence to the previous renditions. It is now designed as a large executive car similar to the Washington. The car features a Japanese-American design that is mainly resembles a cross between a 2003-2011 Mercury Grand Marquis and a 2003 Toyota Crown Majesta, with minor influences from the W140 Mercedes-Benz S-Class, particularly the side accents. Interestingly, the Admiral appears to be a long wheelbase model. The Admiral is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the design of the car depends of the platform: *In the Nintendo DS version, The Admiral resembles a Mercedes-Benz E-Class (W210), and as such it can be considered as a predecessor to the Schafter. *In the PlayStation Portable version, the car appears to be stylised on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria, which is very similar to the Stanier. It is now closer to the GTA IV rendition than the DS version was. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, performance wise, the car is generally acceptable with light weight, stable handling, and good acceleration and top speed, to the point it is offered as a starter car which the player may first control in GTA Vice City. Surprisingly, it is front-wheel drive, in contrast to the Mercedes 190 or BMW E30 which are both rear-wheel drive, making it quite susceptible to understeer. The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas renditions has the same engine sound as the Sentinel, implying it is turbocharged, but the GTA Vice City Stories rendition is different, emitting the same sound as the Taxi and is not turbocharged, reflecting the game's setting in 1984. All renditions are equipped with what sounds to be a four-cylinder engine. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In GTA IV, it is powered by what appears to be a large V8 engine, with a RWD configuration coupled to a 5-speed transmission. Acceleration is average and handling is as to be expected; the sheer weight and the comfort-oriented suspension does have its disadvantages. The top speed is rather impressive for its type, however, it takes a long time to stop the heavy saloon completely after letting off the throttle. The Admiral, however, is very resilient to crashes thanks to its bulky construction. The weight is also useful for ramming other vehicles off the road. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Admiral retains the performance from GTA IV. The Triad variant sports upgraded acceleration and top speed as well as a smoother engine sound. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Admiral can only be modified in TransFender garages: Image Gallery 180px-Admiral-GTAVC-front.jpg|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Admiral-GTASA-front.jpg|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTAVCS-front.jpg|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTA4-front.jpg|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). Admiral-GTACW.png|An Admiral in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. 275px-Admiral-GTA4-wreck-front.jpg|A wrecked Admiral in GTA IV. Admiral-GTAV-Wreck.jpg|A wrecked Admiral in Grand Theft Auto V. Variants Stretch In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Stretch is a stretch limousine variant of the Admiral. Stretch-GTAIV-front.png|The Stretch in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Triads The Triads are depicted to use the Admiral as one of their cars in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but they are never used (except in Yu Jian ), but are instead spawned around Cerveza Heights and other nearby places from the start. The violet-white car sports upgraded acceleration and top speed as well as a smoother engine sound and a horn of the higher performance cars like the Banshee. Downloadfile-1.jpeg|The Triad variant. Triad's Admiral.png|Huang Lee's Admiral Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *An unique white color Admiral is the car of Ken Rosenberg. It can be stolen after the mission In The Beginning.... Admiral-GTAVC-Ken-front.jpg|Ken Rosenberg's white unique Admiral. (rear quarter view) *A heavier Admiral is seen in Jury Fury, but it is unobtainable. *An unique silver color Admiral with the unique traits of All-Proof (the vehicles receives no damage everywhere) and Pop-Proof (the vehicle's tires cannot be popped by any means) can be acquired in Guardian Angels. It is of Ricardo Diaz. Admiral-GTAVC-VercettiEstate-front.jpg|Ricardo Diaz's unique silver AP & PP Admiral. (rear quarter view) *Unique black Admirals can be stolen in Check Out At The Check In and in Loose Ends. Admiral-GTAVC-LooseEnds-front.jpg|One of the black Admirals from Check Out At The Check In and Loose Ends. (rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *An All-Proof Admiral appears in Los Desperados. *Another All-Proof Admiral and an Explosion-Proof Admiral (the vehicle receives no damage from any explosions inflicted upon the vehicle) appear in You've Had Your Chips. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In The Beginning... - Ken Rosenberg owns a white Admiral, in which he waits for Tommy and the others for the meet. After discovering that's an ambush, Tommy jumps into the car and him and Ken flee from there. His Admiral becomes available as soon as the cutscene ends, in the alley beside Ken's office. *Jury Fury - The Admiral is one of the two cars that have to be smashed in this mission. *Guardian Angels - Ricardo Diaz arrives in the meet with the cubans in your full immune white Admiral, that can be obtainable, shooting Diaz's head and costing to you the mission. *Check Out At The Check In - Three black Admirals appear and pursue Tommy after leaving the airport with the briefcase, following the main road. *Loose Ends - One Admiral spawns blocking the entrance, and another beside a Pony and a explosive barrell. All the three vehicles are black. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *An "everything-proof" Admiral is used to leave the cemetery after Carl Johnson kills Kane in Los Sepulcros. *If the player jumps out of the Andromada without a parachute during Stowaway, a cutscene plays showing Carl landing on the roof of a parked Admiral, killing him and destroying the Admiral. *The Sindaccos use two Admirals with unique colours (brown and turquoise) during You've Had Your Chips. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Yu Jian *Evidence Dash Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Amy Sheckenhausen owns an Admiral. *Ken Rosenberg owns a white Admiral. *Ricardo Diaz owns a grey Admiral, which is parked outside his mansion. Following his death, the vehicle still spawns occasionally, presumably now acquired by Tommy Vercetti. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Kane owned a grey Admiral. *The Sindaccos use Admirals in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Victor Vance owns a fleet of Admirals, which can be seen parked outside his Loan Shark business sites. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Huang Lee owns a Triads Admiral. *Wade Heston owns a matte-black Admiral, which was given to him by his wife before they divorced. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *A Terrorism Expert owns a grey Admiral, as seen in the Weazel News Special Report during The Ballad of Gay Tony. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *It is found everywhere in Vice City. *Parked at a mansion on northwest Starfish Island, near a rampage. Use a helicopter to get into the garden, then use the ramp to get out. *Parked on the left side of the stairs on the Vercetti Mansion after the events of Rub Out. It is usually replacing the Stretch though both the Stretch and the Admiral may also spawn at the same time. *Parked in the alleyway beside the Hotel Harrison after the Introduction where the player first takes control of Tommy Vercetti. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in any of the metropolitan areas of the state, mostly in Las Venturas. *Often spawned at The Strip. *It will also appear in the mission Los Sepulcros. *Parked in the parking lot of Papercuts, across from the Los Santos Conference Center (only when wanted for export). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Driven by members of the Trailer Park Mafia until D.I.V.O.R.C.E.. *Parked at all Loan Shark empire sites that Victor Vance owns. *It is one of the gang cars of the Vance Crime Family, with them driving it mainly around Little Havana and Escobar International Airport. Even though Vic is their leader, if he attempts to steal the car from them, they will shoot at him, as would other gang members whose cars he tries to steal in GTA VCS. *Parked at the Beachcomber Hotel in Viceport. *At the car lot at Sunshine Autos. *Driven by pedestrians all around Vice City. *Parked behind Lance Vance's hotel's parking lot in Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be found at Francis International Airport and The Triangle in Single player. *The Admiral is a rather rare car, but will spawn if driving a Stretch. *It will also spawn somewhat more when riding a PCJ-600. *Also spawns easily while driving a Steed or a DF8-90. *In The Lost and Damned, it will spawn when driving an Ambulance. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, in the mission Going Deep, there are several Admirals parked in the garage. *Spawns frequently in multiplayer. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Spawns commonly in traffic. *The Triad variant is parked in certain areas in Cerveza Heights and outside of Kenny Lee's house. *Used as a drug stash by certain drug dealers, however, it is locked. *Near the entrance of your Cerveza Heights safehouse. *In Wu Kenny Lee's warehouse in East Island City, close to East Borough Bridge. Trivia General .]] *A 3D Universe Admiral also appears in Manhunt. *There was a real-life car made by GM's Opel division called the Admiral *The default radio stations for the Admiral are: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9 or K-DST by Mafia. **GTA Vice City Stories: Flash FM, V-Rock or Emotion 98.3. **GTA IV: The Journey. **Episodes from Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM. **GTA Chinatown Wars'' ***Civilian: Truth & Soul or Anvil. ***Triad: Alchemist & DJ Khalil. 3D Universe *The Admiral is the first vehicle seen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *The Admiral in the PC version of Vice City is much darker compared to the PS2 version. * In "GTA San Andreas", This car actually gang car for Mafia. * In GTA Vice City Stories, the Admiral shares the same engine and horn with the Landstalker. *During the development of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the car originally had Grand Theft Auto III tyre rims. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, it is one of the three cars that can be seen in 3D (Evidence Dash) along with the Enforcer (The Offshore Offload) and the Ammu-Nation Yankee. Its license plate is 488 BNZ. *A black Admiral appears in the SPAS-12 shotgun trailer. http://www.rockstargames.com/vicecity/weapons/spas12shotgun/movie1.html ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Admiral does not return in Grand Theft Auto V, but wrecked versions can be seen in the scrapyards (also used in GTA IV). Also, the horn sound can be found in the iFruit app files. See Also *Washington - A similar luxury sedan that also holds the Stretch as a limousine variant. *Hakumai and Premier - HD Universe's continuation of Admiral's previous compact body style. *Stretch - The limousine version in GTA IV. *Stanier - The new sedan that fills the absence of the HD Universe Admiral in GTA V. *Glendale - GTA V equivalent of the 3D Universe Admiral. *Schafter - The spiritual successor of the 3D Universe Admiral. References Navigation }} ar:أدميرال de:Admiral es:Admiral fi:Admiral fr:Admiral it:Admiral nl:Admiral pl:Admiral pt:Admiral ru:Admiral sv:Admiral Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Front wheel drive vehicles